rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Dzin
Description Dzins are a humanoid race, they are known in the land for their powerful prowess in their eyes. Appearance Dzins have red skin, black eyes, and brown hair. Dzins can very rarely have blue skin and purple eyes. Dzins can also extremely rarely have magenta markings around their eyes (not 100% confirmed). Racial Abilities *'Iron Mind' - Immunity to all mind spells, and traumas. *'World's Pulse' - See all nearby NPC'S/Players outlined by a light-blue tint on their hitboxes. You can "train" or increase the range at which you see NPC/Player hitboxes by constantly using World's Pulse over an extended period of time. The more "trained" World's Pulse is, the more "blind" the user will get. This blindness effect will naturally go away if you don't actively use World's Pulse, but this will consequently "un-train" the range at which you see NPC/Player hitboxes. There is a stage of blindness from which you cannot recover from. Progression *'Day 20' - 'Awakening' - When used, a third eye will open on your forehead upon use. After getting Awakening the first time, it will not run as an ability in your lineage. Even when you get it at day 20 the first time, you only dodge one attack until you reach a day past 20. Every day after 20 will give you one extra dodge. The maximum amount of dodges is 10, reached at day 30. Notes * When you're fully blind you loose the World's Pulse ability/tool from your inventory, and World's Pulse's effect is permenently activated; once this happens you can never re-gain physical sight. For some reason, you can't see player chat messages, including your own, when you are fully blind; this is a strange design choice since chatting virtually represents speech. ** It's not recommended to go fully blind as a Dzin, since you can only only distinguish your position based on other NPC/player hitboxes compared to your own hitboxes position, and the only positive thing you get is a somewhat far range with World's Pulse. *** It takes 20-25 minutes to become fully blind. * Dzins can use World's Pulse to identify certain races, and classes very accurately through walls; this is because certain races, and classes get unique, or extra hitboxes in specific places. For instance Scrooms have a larger head hitbox, and Shinobis get an extra hitbox on their metal arm. **Races that are known to have distinguishable hitboxes include: Scrooms, MetalScrooms, Kasparans, and Morvids (1st and 2nd form only). **Classes that are known to have distinguishable hitboxes include: Shinobi. ***Dzins can also un-reliably tell what weapon someone may be holding through walls. For instance, if their arms are both extended downwardly in-front of them they are likely holding a tome, if their right arm is extended slightly downwards they are likely using a Greatsword, etc. * There's a rare medical condition where you won't naturally go un-blind after getting World's Pulse's blindness. T'his is a' medical condition that needs to be fixed at a doctor (please confirm if this information is correct as it might just be normal blindness that causes this confusion). * The Master Illusionist's quest will ignore Dzin's Iron Mind ability. Dzin.png|Red Dzin Bluedzin.png|Blue Dzin